Plans and Distractions
by Why Are You My Clarity
Summary: Mario is in love w/Peach and wants to save her from her abusive relationship with Bowser, Luigi and Daisy try to work through their relationship problems and be good for each other, and Rosalina is the new girl at school who is about to get caught up in more drama than she may be able to handle. Set in high school, junior and senior year :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Allison, and I had this high school alternate universe idea for some of my favorite Mario characters. I just wanted to let you know that in this story, they all still have the same names and personalities, but I am rewriting their life stories, they are all human, and I'm going to do whatever the hell I want with them. Because that's what fanfiction is. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I just wanted to get that out of the way before 500 million of you tell me, "Oh that's wrong the game says this, or the creator says that." My. Story. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

Forget the fact that this was the first day of his last year of high school, because that source of happiness had already paled in comparison to a pair of eyes he had never failed to notice. It seemed as if the dazzling blue outshined anything he had ever seen, like two gems in a bucket full of coal. This had been a constant feeling bubbling inside of Mario since the first day of freshman year three years ago, but not once had he attempted to make contact with Peach Toadstool.

"Are you still staring at her?" Luigi chuckled from behind him, causing Mario to let out a sigh and turned away to talk to his brother.

"So what if I am?" Mario replied defiantly, taking out his frustration on his younger brother.

Luigi put his arms up in mock surrender, "Don't forget that she's dating Bowser, that's all I'm saying."

This elicited a scowl from Mario, "Yeah, as if I forgot."

Nothing angered Mario more than the 'relationship' between Bowser and Peach. Everybody knew that Bowser would occasionally put his hands on her, and that he cheated on her all the time, yet for some reason they had lasted all of high school. Anytime Peach would go to Bowser with a concern regarding something she'd heard about him, he turned it around completely on her, until it was her begging for forgiveness. Mario knew that he could give her so much more and treat her so much better, even if he isn't the star of the football team.

Anger built up inside him as he thought about it more and more, along with determination. Mario had never been one to back down to a challenge, and this year he would have Peach for himself.

Luigi grinned at his distracted brother and walked away to find a special someone who presented very different problems for him. Luigi and Daisy had been best friends since middle school, and last year in sophomore year they had realized their feelings for one another. But it wasn't as simple as that. Actually, Luigi was still working up the confidence to ask her to be his girlfriend, and that wasn't sitting well with Daisy. She had always been more outgoing and confident and bold than Luigi, something he both admired and hated. It was difficult for him when the girl he loves wanted things from a person he couldn't be.

He spotted her around the corner, putting her books into her locker. His heart thumped wildly in his chest at the sight of her, and he fought to stay cool as he made his way towards her.

"Hey, Daisy. Want help?"

She quickly stuffed her things in her locker eand shut it behind her, leaning back against it and chewing on her lower lip at the sight of him, "Sure, come here."

She reached out for him and tugged him close to her so that his hands rested on either side of her waist, and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him in for what she hoped would be a quick little makeout session.

But Luigi had always been very shy, even around Daisy, who he'd known forever. So although he would have loved to go along with her, he cut her short at a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away with crimson cheeks.

Daisy's face turned red as well, but for a different reason. She pushed him away from her in annoyance, letting her bottom lip stick out in a pout, "You never want to kiss me."

"That's not true, Daisy! I always want to kiss you..." He trailed off and peeked at the floor sheepishly, "It's just.. We're in front of all of our friends that we've grown up with, and-"

Daisy's arms dropped to fists at her side as she seethed with anger, "Is that it? You're embarassed of me? Is that why you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend yet?"

Across the school a new girl oblivious to all the drama surrounding her, (which she would soon find herself entangled in), mapped out her route for her classes. Rosalina had always been very mature for her age, not somebody very easily excited. She took school and the work it required very seriously.

Rosalina had always been very beautiful, with pale blonde hair and eyes that looked like sky peeking out from behind the clouds, and boys certainly noticed. But she never gave them even a chance. She had much more important things to focus on if she wanted to go on to become an astrologist.

Atleast, that was the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the two lovely people who followed and reviewed in such a short period of time! Much love to you both. I kept the first chapter short so that I could give you the gist of the story, a sampler of sorts so you'd know if it's something you'd be interested in reading. All other chapters will be a minimum of a thousand words. Anyways, onto the story!**

"Nice knowing you." Luigi slid his finger across his throat in mockery of death, and then offered a wave of the hand in goodbye to his older brother, who apparently had a death wish. Mario had slicked his hair back very neatly today and worn his newest clothing, because today was the day that he would talk to Peach. He had a plan, and the first step was to start a conversation.

"Don't be so dramatic," Mario chuckled nervously, toying with his thumbs, and then took a deep breath and began what seemed to be an incredibly long walk across the hallway towards Peach. Bowser wasn't around, making this the perfect opportunity. At last, he was standing right in front of her.

Eyes full of ocean locked with his, and he wished that he could be the moon, pulling her closer and creating crashing waves similar to the ones he felt pounding through his veins and heart at the sight of her. She offered him a sweet little smile and waited for him to say something.

Oh. Right. He never actually thought about what he would say.  
He settled for, "Hi."

Peach looked around timidly, probably in search of Bowser, and then focused her attention on Mario with a genuine, toothy smile, "Uh, hi."

Mario nodded in reply, not sure what to say next, wondering if it'd be uncomfortable to hold eye contact with her. "I, uh, I'm Mario."

"I know," she giggled, peeking up at him from beneath long lashes.

He nodded again, "Cool." And then, as an afterthought, "Your boyfriend really sucks."

...

Science class was what Luigi dreaded most. Sure, he had friends. There was Daisy, Mario, Yoshi, Toad, and he'd like to think of Toadette as a friend, too, but they didn't talk very much. But there was something about science class that made him uncomfortable, with its forced partner work.

Most of the time it was somebody he didn't even know, and this year would be much the same except for _nobody_ knew this girl.

She sat down beside him with a very cool air surrounding her, and Luigi tried not to notice her pale, thick blonde curls and icy blue eyes. She was beautiful, but he was in love with Daisy so such thoughts should not even cross his mind. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask her what her name is, right?

"I'm Luigi."

She nodded, and gave him an uninterested glance, "Oh."

"So, uh, we're gonna be science partners for the whole school year. Did you know that? Are you new here?" Luigi pressed forward, not wanting the awkward silence to continue. He was bad with those.

"Yes." She focused on getting her things aligned on the desk in front of her, "To both questions."

He wouldn't have found out her name, he guessed, if he didn't see her write _Rosalina _in pretty little loops of cursive at the top of her paper.

...

Daisy caught up with Mario at the end of the day as he walked towards the exit to get to the parking lot, a smile playing on her thickly glossed lips, "Hey, Mario. Saw you chatting it up with Peach today before first period."

He snorted, "Well, that was the _intention_, anyways."

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well?" Daisy already knew the answer. Everybody knew the answer. But she wanted to hear it from him. Her and Mario had become very good friends as she and Luigi tried to build a relationship, and she often went to him for advice or for an inside look.

Mario ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "I told her that her boyfriend sucks."

Daisy nodded in mock thoughtfulness, "Well, he does."

"He was standing behind me." At this, Mario looked around as if he'd been following them this whole time, and then offered Daisy a sheepish grin.

She burst into laughter, "Yeah, I know."

"Everybody knows by now, don't they?" Mario let out a small chuckle, wanting to lighten up the situation.

Daisy bit her lip, and glanced at Mario quickly, letting him know that something else was up. He caught on quickly.

"Is there something else everybody knows?" Mario's stomach turned uneasily. Sure, he was popular, but he never liked being in the spotlight of gossip.

Daisy sped up, putting distance between them, "BowserSaidHe'sGonnaKickYourAss!"

...

"I'm gonna go to sleep, okay?" Peach lied over the phone, "I love you, too."

The click on the other line signalled that the call was over. Peach grabbed her brush from her bedside stand and sat on the stool in front of the mirror, running it gently through her long blonde locks. She made eye contact with herself in the mirror and let a small, sad smile grace her lips at the thought of Mario and the conflicts he had caused.

Bowser really did love her, she told herself, he never means it when he calls me names or pushes me. He does it because he gets angry, and if he didn't get angry with her that would mean he just doesn't care, right?

After talking to Mario this morning, she fought off the tiny seed of doubt that had sprouted in her mind. So what if he was so nice and got so nervous when he talked to her?

She was broken from her thoughts when her door opened and Bowser strode in, immediately lifting her from the stool and laying her on the bed, his lips crashing against hers.

For a tiny fraction of a second, Mario's words, 'Your boyfriend sucks', replayed in vivid colors behind her eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love that so many of you are guessing at potential love interests and relationships in this story, but I will not reveal any of my intentions until you are reading that plot twist yourself. But I can promise that there will be plenty of love triangles and twists and complications involved in this until we get to the end. Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come. **

Daisy had always been in want of a good girl friend, somebody to talk to about Luigi and hair and makeup techniques and have sleepovers with. She would never regret surrounding herself with guy friends as she grew up, because as a result she had very little drama in her life, but she felt that she had missed out on a close, sister-like bond with some girl somewhere. There was Toadette in her close circle of friends, but she wasn't very close with the girl.

This year would be the year for many things, Daisy had decided. She would become Luigi's girlfriend, go on a roadtrip, and find _the _girl. But it didn't have to be in that order. When Rosalina, whom Daisy knew nothing about other than that she was new, walked by her in the hallway all alone, she decided that maybe the girl friend goal would come first.

Daisy sprinted after her, catching up to her easily and grabbing at her arm, "Hey, I'm Daisy. What's your next class?"

The girl turned around in surprise, but her features quickly settled back to a neutral expression, "Science."

"Oh! Really? Luigi has that class, he hates it. Luigi is like kind of my boyfriend, but not yet." Daisy beamed at the new girl, linking arms with her.

Rosalina pondered that for a moment, and then glanced uncomfortably at their linked arms, "Luigi is my lab partner. You both talk an awful lot."

Daisy was surprised at the tiny flare of, maybe anger?, that burst in her chest. This girl was new, and Luigi loves _her,_ she has nothing to worry about, "Oh, you two talk?"

Rosalina allowed a small smile at this, "No. He talks."

There was that little fire again. "Cool," she hurried to change the subject, "You don't talk very much, do you? You know, they say opposites attract when it comes to friendship. And, I talk a lot."

Rosalina nodded thoughtfully, "I think that applies to relationships in general. Are you asking to be friends?"

Daisy squinted her eyes for a moment at the new girl after that first remark, and then forced a bigger smile, "Yeah, sure, if you insist. But I never got your name."

"Rosalina." She replied after a moment's pause, and then gave Daisy what could almost pass as a smile.

It wasn't that there was anything Rosalina disliked about Daisy, she seemed very sweet, but girls were so much drama. Did she really have time to maintain a friendship and be the top of her class?

...

Mario had decided that if Bowser decided to challenge him, he wouldn't back down. That just wasn't who he was, especially if it involved Peach. She was like a princess, and maybe all she needs is a knight in shining armor, something Bowser apparently can't be.

He was lost in his thoughts as he headed out to the parking lot, and didn't realize he had bumped into Peach until he was face to blushing face with her. Her eyes were watery and her eyebrows were creased, and for a moment he was worried that he had hurt her by bumping into her.

"Uh, I'm sorry, are you okay? Is there anything I can do?" Mario stuttered, reaching towards her and then dropping his hands at his side.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it and stared at the ground for a minute, before meeting his concerned gaze and speaking, "No it's fine, I'm just a little upset. I would hate to inconvenience you, though."

"You're never an inconvenience!" Mario assured her, "What's going on? Is it Bowser? I know he wants to fight me, I'll fight him right now."

Peach's eyes widened in distress, "No no no! Stop it with that talk right this moment! It's really my fault, I wanted Bowser to take me out tonight, but forgot he had football practice. So now I really have no ride, or anything to do, and I'm locked out of the house."

"Go out with me!" Mario insisted, and then thought about what he'd just said and hurried to fix it, "I mean, not like a date. I'd love to take you on a date, but not tonight of course. I'm meeting my friends at the pizza parlor, very casual. You could come. You should come."

Her eyes lit up with a mixture of hope and excitement at this prospect, maybe going out with a new group of friends would be exactly what she needs to get her mind off of all the drama lately. Maybe some fresh faces would be good for her. Her relationship with Bowser had been so exclusive and long that she had never had much time to maintain any good friendships.

Besides Bowser's friends, there was nobody she really had time to regularly talk to.

As they got into the car, Mario hurriedly sent out a group message to his friends for last minute pizza plans, hoping they'd show up and at the same time hoping they wouldn't.

...

It had taken Daisy a lot of begging to convince Rosalina to come, and she still wasn't sure why exactly she had asked her. She told herself that it was because Rosalina is supposed to be her new best friend, and that she should include her in things, but another part of herself that she didn't like very much insisted that it was because she wanted to see how she acted around Luigi. And vice versa.

But, she did convince her, and they rushed to meet Luigi at his car in the parking lot. Daisy hopped into the passenger seat, planting a quick kiss on Luigi's lips in hopes that Rosalina was watching. She wasn't. Luigi smiled affectionately at her, and then looked at Rosalina in surprise.

"Fancy seeing you here," He teased her with an easy grin. She waved him off with a small almost-smile of her own and fastened her seatbelt, cuing Daisy to do the same.

By the time they arrived at the parlor, Peach, Mario, Yoshi and Toad were seated at a table talking to the waitress. Daisy reached for Luigi's hand and clutched it tightly, making sure to keep a steady conversation with Rosalina at the same time. Or, atleast she tried, Rosalina was very softspoken and polite. Daisy had figured out that Rosalina was younger by a month than her, but she seemed to be twenty years older in maturity.

The three of them sat down at the table, and Luigi took one look at Peach and then raised an eyebrow at Mario, who winked in return.

Peach took the first turn to speak and smiled warmly at Rosalina, "Hi! I never expected to see you here, Rosalina! In english class today you said you don't do this kind of thing."

Rosalina returned the smile, "I don't. Daisy asked me to come along."

The conversation was interrupted by a booming voice, "Waluigi, look who it is! Our favorite pair of brothers!"

Luigi's smile hardened into a frown at the sound of Waluigi's name, and he looked up with Mario to see Wario and Waluigi heading towards the table, where they proceeded to sit down. There was bad blood between the four, and a constant rivalry to be better than the other. It had been that way ever since kindergarten, as ridiculous as that may seem.

"Whose the new girl?" Waluigi grinned at Rosalina, who merely glanced at him and then returned her attention to the menu.

Wario had been staring at Peach the whole time, and hurriedly texting somebody, "I dunno, Waluigi, but I wanna know why Bowser's girlfriend is out with the likes of Mario!"

Mario sighed in annoyance, through with this game already, but it had only just begun.

The bell above the door rang, and Bowser stormed in with a deadly smile. He sauntered over towards the table, the party growing bigger and more and more tense. Peach stood up to greet him, but slowly sat back down at a cold look from her boyfriend. By now he had slung his big, muscled arm around Wario, "Thanks for hitting me up, man."

He then focused his attention on Mario, who had instinctively positioned himself between Bowser and Peach and stood up, and his smile widened. And then he threw the first punch, exploding the parlor into chaos.

Luigi leaped up out of his chair and lunged towards the brawling pair, prompting Wario to leap to Bowser's aid. Peach watched on in horror, her eyes watery and her entire body trembling, while Daisy tried to make her way past Waluigi to get to Luigi. Rosalina hurried to find a manager, infuriated that the staff here would allow this to go on.

"Stop!" Peach cried out, her stomach twisting with every punch thrown and every grunt, "Stop it please! I'm not worth fighting over! Bowser, let's go home, please take me home." 

Bowser looked up at this, pushing Mario away and staring Peach down. He had a black eye, and his bottom lip was busted, but he seemed otherwise fine.

Mario clutched at his side, but straightened up and took a step towards Peach, "No, Peach, you don't have to stay with him. I promise."

"Ha! Is this what you think is going to happen? You think Peach will leave me for you? I thought you were kinder than this, why are you leading him on?" Bowser forced booming laughter to add insult to Mario, "Tell him the truth, baby."

Peach tried to hide the regret in her eyes, so she stared at the ground when she spoke, "I love Bowser, Mario. I won't go out with you ever again."


End file.
